First Day of Fall
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's the first day of fall and one of Katheryn favorite days. She can't wait to have fall fun with her friends and big sister. Finding out how fun Bunnyburrow can be in the fall. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. More details after the story. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


First Day of Fall

**Katheryn POV **

**Happy first day of Fall **

So much time has passed and summer is over. My summer has been the best ever. I got to hang out with my friends and have a blast. Having so many summer adventures and I took pictures of them all. Now they're part of the photo book of summer of 2014. Since that's when the adventures happened. I also got to meet and become friends with this great gentlemammal. He taught me how far can I go. That I'm capable of anything that I set my mind to and that's great. I learned so much from him. I saved his life thirty-six days ago and it only seems like yesterday that I saved his life. I had nightmares after I did but I would always do it if I had the chance. For it's the right thing to do. Even when it was hard for me. For sometimes in life, you have to do things that are hard for you. That's what I did and doing all the touching was difficult. I feel so overloaded and I overcame that. Since I saved his life I was award Honorary ZEMS Duty. Someone can earn that by saving a life just like I did. The medal is silver with a dark blue ribbon and its the medical symbol. The symbol is vines with staff with wings. I really like the medical symbol and Evie knows all about it. I would rather stick to what I love to know about. Medical stuff is not my thing and that's alright.

Along with the nightmares I didn't like to be touch at all. Like when I was young and just understanding who I was. When I was young I knew I didn't like to be touch very much. Not because someone did something bad I just don't like the feeling. For awhile I was back to those times. My special ed teacher Mrs. Oaks told sometimes to step forward you have to take a few steps back. She's right and so wise. I overcame that once again and I'm back to my normal self. I'm so glad for that.

School has been going normal and everyone knows what I did. I was on ZNN for a few minutes and on the paper. Most thing its really cool and I'm glad for that. They see me as a hero and they treat me nicer. Even Wendy one of the bullies has been nicer those she still mean and bullies me. Maya on the other paw hasn't changed at all. She's mean as ever and won't change. I know that for some mammals can't change and she's one of them.

"So are you excited?"Nick asked

"Of course its the first day of fall!" I say happily

Today is the first day of fall and school was fun. Well at least with Mrs. Oaks it was fun for we had fall fun. Had class outdoors and it was the perfect day. Normally we don't head to Bunnyburrow during the week for its school week but today is special. There are things to do in Zootopia but Bunnyburrow is going to be fun. For they really love the first day of fall. It's big like Carrots. I can't decide my favorite season and that bothers me. For I should have a favorite season I just can't decide. I love all the pretty colors of fall, apple, and pumpkins. Snow and hot chocolate for winter. All the pretty flowers and rain for spring. Other than the heat I love sunny and long days for summer. Everyone season has greatest so its hard choose.

"I think going to be fun."

Looking over at Serenity McKee and she's my photography best friend. She takes nature pictures and I love them. She loves my photographs as well. We're new best friends too and only been best friends since school started. She's a spotted lynx and just a few months older than me. Having grayish-white fur with black spots and dark dorsal stripe. Having black tuffs on her ears as lynxes have. Her tail is only a few inches and is black-tipped. Having light hazel eyes and wears lime green glasses. Today she's wearing an orange dress and jean jacket. The dress I'm wearing is my fall dress and I only wear it on the first day of fall. Which is a black dress with leaves and likely always a flower crown. Today is orange, red, and yellow. Serenity loves wearing dresses and I do when its special day. Like today I have a fall dress and I love jean jackets. Just like I love trench coats. Jean coats I just like the feeling of the fabric. For tench coats, I love long coats. I do the same with hooded sweaters that too big for me. Other than that clothes have to fit for me or won't wear them. I don't like the feeling. Also, I hate turtlenecks.

"Bunnyburrow is a great place," Nick said, "you're going to have lots of fun with us."

Serenity suffers a panic disorder and this is new to her. Also, something that she normally doesn't do. For she doesn't like going to new places without really knowing where she's going or who she's going to meet. For not knowing could cause to panic but this won't. We're sure of it and Serenity is ready for this. She's going to have so much fun. Like how photography helps me out it helps her out as well.

"I can believe that." Serenity said

She has a smile on her face and we're taking the train. I do like train rides and they're lots of fun. I love watching nature pass by. I have to have a window seat or I won't like the ride. Kaia is with us since we're too young to take the train by ourselves. Currently doing homework and is watching us. We don't have much homework and have been doing good at school. That's why we get to go to Bunnyburrow and we're about halfway now. It's nice seeing all the nature past by. Zootopia is a great city and I love living there. But country life is the best and I would love to live there.

"Nick totally right," I say

I have my cameras with me and I'm going to take lots of pictures of anything I see worthy of a photograph. While Serenity takes pictures of nature and she's going to have a lot of pictures. Both of us are going to take great pictures and just like we always do.

"Well of course for I'm a smart fox," Nick said

"Well not in gardening for you always kill what you try to grow," I say

Nick looks over at me like I wounded him. Well, he knows its truth and I found that out early in our friendship. In kindergarten, we were to take care of a flower. A simple project that taught us a lot. Nick killed his flower but not right away. That's when I knew was an artist but not a gardener. Still doesn't have a green thumb. Maybe someday but not right now. Those he was very helpful on Earth Day and everyone still loves the garden.

"I have been hurt by such words," Nick said playfully

He gives me his sly smile and I laugh. I remember when he first said and I thought I hurt Nick. For I knew what teasing was like and I was always teased by others. Due to being autistic and I never wanted to do that. We were having fun and he said that. I was going to have a meltdown for I did something wrong until Nick told me, friends, sometimes playful tease each other. It took some time to me understand but I got it. Now I have fun with my friends.

"Well not everyone has a green thumb." Serenity said

"Yep that's true and Nick one of them," I say

The three of us laugh and I do have a green thumb. I love taking care of gardens and its so much fun. Those photography is my life and gardening is a hobby. I'm still destined to be a photographer and nothing going to stop me. Looking outside and loving the pretty colors. Bunnyburrow going to be so beautiful and we're almost there.

Nick, Judy, and Catherynne are waiting for us. It's strange having a friend with your name but its different. She's has Asperger's which a condition on the Autism spectrum and those who have Asperger's are usually higher function. Catherynne understands the mind a lot and hopes to be a psychiatrist. I know she can do it and just like I can be a photographer. I know that Serenity can be a photographer too. Judy wearing a pink flannel and jeans. While Jude wearing a blue flannel shirt and jeans. Catherynne a long sleeve paint splatter shirt and gray pants.

"Hello friends," Judy said

"We're going to have so much fun," Jude said

"Like they said," Catherynne said

It's nice when Judy and Jude finish each other sentences. For that shows that they have a special bond with each other. Just like a twin should have. Kaia and I have a close bond but nothing like a twin would have. But I love my bond with my sister.

"That's great news." Kaia said, "I hope I can have fun as well."

"Well of course big sis don't be silly," I say

"Well, I do like being silly," Kaia said

Kaia looks over at me and playful sticks out her tongue. I remember doing that to calm me down for always thought it was funny. I stick out my tongue at her and we laugh. Kaia can be so silly sometimes and that makes her great. Big sis can always make me laugh even when I'm feeling sad. She's going to have lots of fun as well.

"Bunnyburrow is lots of fun," Judy said

"The best place to have fall fun," Jude said

"We have to see about that," Nick said

Nick has his sly smile on his face and we know what that means. Judy and Nick have lots of fun playful teasing each other. Just like Nick and I have lots of fun. I'm not jealous that they do for its wrong to be jealous. Those we all feel it for its a natural feeling. For we all have negative feelings sometimes and that's alright. For life can be hard but we can't stay that way. I don't but I understand how it can be hard for others

"Well, we just have to prove it you," Judy said

"We can do that with ease," Jude said

"You have been warned," Catherynne said

We laugh at that and I know we will. Bunnyburrow maybe farming town but they do know how to have fun. I tried farming once and I hated it. I like getting dirty and being once with nature. My father had to watch so many dirty clothes but he doesn't mind. Farm work isn't me and that's alright. We can't like everything in the world.

"I can't wait to find out." Serenity said

I can't wait to find out. For the three of them kept it a surprise. We knew that we were coming for some time and couldn't wait for the first day of fall to come. I couldn't wait most of all for I love stuff like this. It's what I love to do. So we follow the three of them and I can't wait to have some fall fun.

The first thing we did was going on a nature walk. Which is my favorite type of walk and always take one. It's part of my routine and I get upset if I can't do it. For I don't like when something like that happens for to me it feels like it messes up my whole day. A feeling that I don't like at all. So my routine has to stay. Bunnyburrow haves lots of great places for nature walks. After all its the countryside so of course it has a lot of nature. While on the nature walk I took a lot of pretty leaves. Like I always do when I on nature walks. That makes me a slow walker but they understand. They don't and hate me for it. I got a lot of pretty leaves and lots of pictures. Serenity did as well and she had a blast with the nature walk.

Now it's time to make a leaf or tree painting and that will be lots of fun. For painting lots of fun. I don't have artistic talent as Nick or Catherynne does. But I have fun doing art for anyone can do art. For art is for everyone. Either you can paint your own leaves or use a leaf stamp. For me I'm going to paint my own leaves. For I find that a lot of fun. I'm going to make a tree with leaves. For I love trees and the Hopp's have this beautiful willow tree. That's one of my favorite trees. My favorite tree is cherry blossoms. I love the pretty flowers even those I hate the color pink. I won't wear stuff that's pink.

"This is so much fun." Serenity said

Serenity is stamping like what Judy's doing. Jude having a blast free painting. While my sister does both. Nick and Catherynne are painting like the artist that they are. I'm having painting and so is Kaia. Deciding to make my tree look like a weeping willow. For not being an artist it does look like one. I'm proud of how it looks.

"Painting lots of fun and messy." I say

"That's why I have painters clothes." Nick said

Yes, he does and I'm making sure I don't get paint on my dress. Most times I don't mind getting clothes dirty for they always get washed. But I can't get my special clothes dirty. I know they're the same I just can't get them dirty. It's just how I am and nothing wrong with that.

"For you act like you are canvas too," I say

"Nice one Katheryn." Judy said, "I was going to say he didn't know where to paint. So he got a lot on himself."

"Oh, that's good as well," I say

"Man I being team up on," Nick said, "Jude are you going to defend me?"

"Face my sister wrath no way," Jude said

Jude looks over Judy and smiles. Judy smiles back at Jude and we all laugh. Always having fun messing with each other. Focusing on my painting and having mostly yellow leaves. For my favorite color is yellow. For it's a pretty and happy color and that's so me. I chose a big paper and somehow I have to get this home. I don't want to roll it up or it's ruined. Or at least for me so it has to stay straight. If that means I have to wait to collect that's how it will be.

"You're wise Jude and Nick is not," Judy said playfully

"That may be true but I am an artist and you are not," Nick said playfully

"Oh he got you there," Catherynne said

"He totally did." Serenity said

Judy turns over to Nick and has a playful smirk on her face. We all know that Judy, not an artist. Looking over at her leaves and she making them with a leaf stamp. Without it, they wouldn't look like leaves. But she's alright with that for not everyone an artist. Judy is very good at math and very athletic. Jude has a fair skill at art.

"Well, that's what happens when you're messing around." Kaia

"You're right for your wise big sis," I say

"That I am little sis," Kaia said

Kaia and I smile at each other and I have learned a lot from Kaia. She also has learned a lot from me. So we have taught each other a lot. That's always good and Kaia would make a great teacher. For she's smart and compassionate. Students would love her and she understands others. Kaia has dreams about being a teacher and I believe that still the case. For dreams can change my mine never will. For it's my destiny to be a photographer. Adding another leaf to my weeping willow tree and it looks great. Very yellow but it still has reds, oranges, and brown.

"That looks great," Nick said

"Thank you, and your art always looks amazing." I say "You as well Catherynne."

"Thank you," Nick and Catheryn said

I sign my artwork for artist should have a signature. That's what Mrs. Wilde told me and she's right. Photographers have a signature too. I don't know how to do it yet so its more fancy way of writing my name. Nicks full of reds, orange, and yellow. His artwork has many leaves falling and on the ground. While Catherynne is a full tree of reds, yellows, and orange. My sister has a nice tree it has a lot of yellow too and I love it. Judy tree looks like one and has many leaves still on it. While Jude tree just has a few and the rest is scattered. Serenity tree is full but has a few leaves on the ground. Painting was so much fun.

We also got to paint a leaf, apple, and pumpkin ornaments. My family has a tree named Branches and we hang stuff for Christmas, Halloween, Easter, July 4th, and for the seasons. Our next fall active was apple picking and we got to eat the apples we found. Also got to enjoy apple cider which very yummy. I do love apples and my sister brought an apple cutter. I only eat apples when they are cut. That's how I like it whole doesn't feel right to me. Using fake apples we got to make apple shirts. Which a lot of fun and I'll wear it as well. For it's a nice shirt and so yellow. Just the way I like it.

"They should make blueberry cider," Nick said

"You and your love of blueberries," I say "you should marry them."

Everyone knows how much Nick loves blueberries. Love them since he was little kit and according to his mother even when he was inside her womb. We were told where babies come from and doesn't make the most sense to me but I understood it. When a mom and dad really love each a kit can be formed. How that works out no idea but it does. Four months later a kit is born or month for rabbits and hares. For others, its nine months and that must be rough. Those years would be even tougher. Mrs. Wilde always wanted blueberries and they had to be fresh. What also doesn't make sense when a mother is pregnant she has strange tastes.

"Maybe and you would enjoy guacamole cider if it existed."

"Well, that's true," I say

Everyone knows how much I love guacamole. When I was little I was a picky eater. So I would only each mac and cheese for dinner. Along with spaghetti, pizza with pineapples, and burgers. I love french fries and ketchup. Just peanut butter for I hated and still hate the taste of jelly. As long as I ate my parents didn't mind. For be fed was better than going hungry. One day they were going to throw a party. Kaia and I were going to be babysat at grandmothers. Before we went I was in the dining room. Sitting at the table my parents knew I wasn't going to eat anything. I saw the guacamole and it interested me. Either it was way it looked for it was like ketchup. Or it was for the smell for I love the smell of it. I dig my greedy paws into it and enjoy it since the first bite. I ate the whole thing and they were down guacamole. Those they didn't care about that and they were happy that I enjoyed it. I do love avocados as well. Those I can't say the same for fresh bears and peaches for I hate them but loved them when they're canned.

"Remember don't go overboard with the s'mores." Kaia

"Well, I was told don't make promises you can't keep," I say

Other than red velvet s' mores are my favorite dessert. Right now we're enjoying good pie and I do love pie. Other than crust for I do not like crust at all. Pumpkin pie is my favorite and I got a lot of whip cream. For you can't have pumpkin pie without whip cream. Nick has blueberry pie and there wasn't going to be another choice for him. Kaia and Serenity have pumpkin pies as well. While Judy and Jude have good old apple pie.

"That's very true." Kaia said

We're enjoying pies by a fire and I do love the smell of a bonfire. I was told that when I was young and after my mother died. Dad told me sometimes I wouldn't get stuff that I wanted for we had less money. Telling me that instead of him breaking a promise. For I would have a hard time with that. Taking a bite of pumpkin pie.

"Other than the putting in the fire I enjoy s' mores." Serenity said, "I'm just afraid of getting burned."

"Understandable fear and no one likes getting burned," Catherynne said

"I can make it for you," I say

"Thank you, Katheryn, that's really nice of you." Serenity said

Serenity isn't sitting close by the fire and it's very understandable like Katheryn said. Burns are very painful and can be really bad. I have first betting burn by hot water and that hurt a lot. I don't want to imagine the pain of second and third-degree burns. So I don't think of the pretty bonfire picture I took. Taking another bite of my pie. I do love roasting marshmallows for that's lots of fun.

"Shutterbug one the nicest mammals you can know," Nick said

"That's very true," Kaia said

"Thanks and it is," I say

Knowing that my friends agree and I smile. I am very nice and I just wish more would get the chance to know me. Instead of them not for I'm a vixen and have Autism. They treat me as someone lesser and not someone you should get to know. Mr. Jack never treated me like that and I do miss him. For he was very friendly. I was told I couldn't see him by a rude nurse. Since I'm not family I can't visit him or know how he's doing. I understand the medical part for I don't want strangers knowing my medical records. Those there wouldn't be once I haven't stayed at the hospital for anything. But the no visiting part makes no sense to me. I don't think he would get unwell if I visited. Evie told me all about seizures. So it makes no sense why I can't visit Mr. Jack. Knowing that nurses are great but not all of them would be. Just like not all teachers are great. Or any job for mammals can be rude and mean. Those I will send him a leaf, apple, and pumpkin ornaments to him. A few photographs as well. Mr. Jack would like that a lot.

"So how many can you eat?" Serenity asked

"To many to count." I say

I could eat hundreds of them well maybe not but I feel like I can. We laugh at that and I will only eat a few to please my sister. There's a whole bunch and we can overdo it. My pie is almost finished and I see Gideon Gray is enjoying his pie with his friend Travis. Both them are bullies and have teased Judy, Jude, and Catherynne, and Serenity. She didn't like that but she had others standing up for her. As for Nick, big sis and I weren't for we're foxes. Also that we're the same size as him. He wouldn't bully those who are the same size as him. Those I know he doesn't like us being friends with rabbits. I can clearly see he enjoys pies so he isn't all bad.

"That's is true." Kaia said, "now it's time to enjoy some."

All the pie is finish and it was a great pie. I do love homemade pie and it always tastes better than store brought. Big sis is right and I can't wait. Taking what I need to make s'mores and it's going to be so much fun. Putting a marshmallow on a stick and have one Serenity. Placing both inside the fire and let them roast. I do like them burn just a bit. For Serenity, I'll make it light roast. After a few minutes, I take Serenity marshmallow out of the fire. It's a night light toast. Nick has his marshmallow on fire.

"This marshmallow on fire." Nick said singly

"Of course you would sing that." Judy said

"That's so Nick." Jude said

"Well, he does have a good singing voice." Serenity said, "Thank you, Katheryn."

Of course, he would and he was waiting to do it. For its something he loves to do and always has fun doing it. Also, it's fun watching home do it. He blows off the fire and his marshmallow nice and toasty. As a marshmallow for s'mores should be. I take my out and blow out the fire.

"Out of all of us not including my big sis he would." I say "You are very welcome Serenity."

"I have been hurt by such words Shutterbug." Nick said

"Well the truth can hurt." I say

Big sis is a great singer and she's part of choir. I just quietly sing for its not my thing. Looking over at him and giving him my sly smile. We all laugh at that and it's funny. I place my marshmallow on my chocolate and put it together with the graham crackers. Looking like the perfect s' more and just how I love it. Taking the first bite and it melts in my mouth. The taste I will always love.

"So what did you guys think?" Judy asked

"Is our Fall day great?"

"I can't wait to hear about what you have to say," Catherynne said

Well, I think it was lots of fun and they were asking Nick that. For he was the one to question it. Serenity loves over at Nick with interest and wondering what he has to say. Kaia has a smile on her face. While I'm enjoying my amazing s' more.

"I have to admit Bunnyburrow knows how to have fun," Nick said

"We wanted to hear that," Judy said

"We won't forget either," Jude said

"They will never forget it," Catherynne said

"I know they won't and we have see about winter, spring, and summers.

We all laugh again and there's going to be more fun for us. For there's going to be more fun days for us. We're always going to have fun for friends have fun with each other. We're really looking forward to Halloween and that's going to be lots of fun. Finishing up my first s' more and make another. Enjoying talking to big sis and my friends. Taking about our grand adventures and I take pictures as well. This first day of fall photo book is going to be so great. Jack going to love the stuff I made for him and I hope I can show him my photographs that I took. I know that he would love them for he always loved my photographs. Finishing up my third s'more and see the perfect picture. I take out my camera and take of picture of it. Moments later I take out the photograph and make it appear. Truly a great picture of all of us and I love it. This first day of fall has truly been the best.

**Author note, another short story finish and I enjoyed writing it. First day of fall is perfect for Katheryn. For the first days would be one of her favorite days. Just a simple story with fun fall actives. Oh with Jack you have to wait until the main story to find out his face. *evil laugh* The next short story will be Halloween. So until next time readers. **


End file.
